Hanging out
by Zek88
Summary: pre tekken 3 fic about Jin hanging around with Xiaoyuslight Xiaoyin


**I don't own tekken and never will as hopefully Namco will always own it so yeah I don't own anything.**

**Yes you are reading right a Xiao/Jin fic from me I just wrote this out of random I had this idea of a tekken 3 one shot I really should be writing my next chapter for dark revelations but yeah this my first kind of fic like this so please don't criticise I'm more a humour person.**

**Hanging out**

"Jin wait up" yelled a young sixteen year old Ling Xiaoyu down the grand staircase of the Mishima Mansion, Jin looked at her blankly "oh hi Xiaoyu "Jin said rather bluntly looking at Xiaoyu who was cheerfully skipping down the long grand staircase of his Grandfathers mansion.

"Is that all you going to say Jin oh hi seriously do you have any fun come on Jin lets go to the Amusement park in town they have an Arcades most guys like videogames right" she told him cheerfully.

Jin shrugged then looked at her "sorry Xiaoyu I have to train you know what Heihachis like when you're late to his training sessions".

Xiaoyu looked at him and frowned "your always training don't you ever do anything fun smile sometimes you look cute that way" Xiaoyu remarked looking Jin in the eyes .It was not working so she gave him an innocent puppy dog look "alright but after training okay" Xiaoyu jumped up happily "Yay I'll see you in a few hours" she chirped happily before running off to call Miharu.

Jin sighed and shook his head before breaking into a smile "girls I'll never understand them" he said to himself before heading to the Dojo located n the vast Mishima estate.

Jin was waiting for Ling Xiaoyu outside the front gate of the Mansion, he looked at his watch and sighed ,suddenly someone jumped up from behind him causing him to whip around to see Xiaoyu on the hard concrete driveway "enjoy your trip "Jin teased .

Xiaoyu scowled "Jin you knew I was there didn't you" she remarked at him, he smirked "yeah but what were you trying to do anyway you know it's impossible to sneak up on me" he remarked causing Xiaoyu to glare at him "yeah right you wish Jin".

She then began to pull him by his blue shirt "hey Xiaoyu where we going" he blurted as the small teenage girl dragged him around a street corner.

She looked at him "I was trying to pull a snake on you" Jin was confused and eyed her weirdly "what's a snake Xiaoyu" he asked she giggled "oh just something me and Miharu came up with at School".

**(A/N actually its now me and thee shashis trademark we're the ones who were using it at school and we decided it will be our trademarks for our fics from now on its based on a character called snake from the game Metal Gear Solid)**

"There's an ice cream store around this corner we're meeting Miharu there" she told him ,Jin looked at her "wait you mean Miharu from school Xiaoyu I thought you were just going to the Amusement park in Town not a girls shopping thing" he blurted out as the girl continued to drag him along.

Xiaoyu topped and looked at him "Jin we are we're just going with Miharu that's all" she remarked back, "well can I at least walk by myself then" Jin stated causing Xiaoyu to take her grip off his shirt which caused Jin to fall over and into a puddle of water .

Xiaoyu saw this and was laughing "now who tripped over Jinny" she teased while helping him up, Jin sighed and smiled "me" he simply stated causing her to giggle.

"Ha ha Kazama I didn't think you were that clumsy" a girl called Miharu commented though some laughter Jin frowned and ,stood up "well then are we going or not" he said rather bluntly at the two girls who were busy talking about some guy in Xiaoyus Maths class and how evil her math teacher was.

Well the three teenagers soon caught a bus into town "hey Xiaoyu why aren't we just taking a car from the mansion" Jin asked she looked at him "I felt like it and thanks for paying for our ice creams Jin" she said as the Bus stopped nearby the Amusement park.

Jin paid the Driver and got off hoping he could finally relax but it was not to be instead ,she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the entrance gate "oh man its closed I was so hoping it would be open" Xiaoyu whined .

Miharu just groaned and said "this sucks what are we going to do now" Jin however sighed he had not really wanted to go at all but felt bad for Xiaoyu.

Jin went over to the now unhappy Xiaoyu and put a hand on her shoulder then spoke to her "don't worry we can go another time right now we need to get back to the mansion Heihachi mentioned something about going to Korea next week he said he wanted us back by 5pm"Jin stated bluntly.

Ling Xiaoyu smiled happily and hugged him "really you'll go with me here another time Yay" she yelled at the top of her lungs "um Xiaoyu" Jin said quietly .Xiaoyu looked at him "yes Jin" she questioned, "could you let go your kinda strangling me" he said as she quickly let go "oh sorry Jin guess I got a little too eager".

Jin cocked an eye "no kidding anyone who gos out with you needs good health insurance" Jin remarked which resulted in Jin receiving a death glare from Xiaoyu and Miharu falling into a fit of laughter.

Miharu soon got over this and announced "hey Xiaoyu lets go shopping Jin you can come too we'll dress you up in cute outfits" Xiaoyu giggled a bit and grabbed Jin once more by his shirt "come on Jin please.." she said with the same puppy dog look she had used that morning to convince him to come along with them.

Jin stopped suddenly then replied "no Xiaoyu not this time you already used that on me before I'm going back to the mansion" Xiaoyu was not giving up and looked at him "come on Jin you never have any fun just one store that's all" she pleaded .

Once more Jin sighed then gave in "okay but only one store and then we go straight back to the Mansion" he ordered sternly, she nodded.

Of course the two girls spent more time then Jin had agreed to but they failed to drag him into the store as Jin said something about having dignity .Instead of entering all the girly stores with them he disappeared off somewhere.

"Where is he its past 5pm Jins always so intent on following the time limits Mr Mishima sets I wonder where he is" Xiaoyu asked out loud in confusion Miharu seemed to agree and put the 3 shopping bags she was holding on the seat they were standing next to.

"Yeah its very unlike Kazama to be late for anything" Miharu commented before seeing Jin approach them "hey what's he holding it looks like some kind of shopping bag" she stated again causing the two girls to laugh "Jin shopping that's like the world falling to pieces" Xiaoyu commented not believing her eyes.

Jin looked at the two girls "what you two laughing at" he asked slightly confused, Miharu looked at him intrigued "what's in the bag" she questioned, Jin shrugged then looked at Xiaoyu "oh this is for you I thought you might like it" he stated bluntly.

Xiaoyu looked at him happily "wow a cute little panda plush toy your so sweet Jin" Xiaoyu exclaimed happily hugging Jin, he smiled then frowned when he saw the clock "we're late we better get going or my grandfathers going to throw a fit" he blurted out; Xiaoyu was still hugging the soft toy panda lovingly.

Jin looked at her sternly "uh Xiaoyu we really have to go" he said again Miharu pinched her "ouch oh sorry Jin I heard you I was just so happy with this little guy I'll go now see you at school Miharu" Xiaoyu said before leaving for the mansion.

"Hey Jin do you think Heihachi will be angry "Xiaoyu asked as they reached the gates leading into the Mansion, Jin looked at her "yeah but as much as I hate to say it I kinda enjoyed today" he said at her.

"You're so cute when you smile Jin Kazama you should do it more often" Xiaoyu told him as they entered the driveway expecting an angry response from Heihachi for their lateness.

Jin smiled then went back to his silent self again, Xiaoyu looked up at him again "thanks for today Jin and for the adorable Panda toy too you didn't have to" she told him as they entered the mansion, "I felt like it" he said before going silent once more.

**Okay don't ask why I wrote this I was feeling really random I don't usually write fics like this or Xiaoyu/Jin fics they are really strange for me to write. Please review this fic I do reply to reviews and don't flame me! **


End file.
